


Don't Play With Me

by T_Sauce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I have OC characters in this because Lena Luthor needs some goddamn friends, Lena visits a strip club, also kara strips to a Halsey song, but then could any of us, in a cape, kara is a stripper, no sex or anything but Lena can't resist kara in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Sauce/pseuds/T_Sauce
Summary: Lena Luthor has friends - Harry and Joe - that fear for her sanity, after all, what other 24 year old spends their Friday in the office writing reports? They take it upon themselves to show Lena a fun time and end up taking her to a Strip Club for the elite batchelors of National City. Lena, keen to hate it soon finds a reason to be thankful for her friends dragging her out. A reason that is currently dancing around a pole on stage in a red cape.ORThe one where Lena gets dragged to a Strip Club and Kara is the beautiful Stripper working her way through college.





	Don't Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> The one where Lukas Graham's song 'Strip No More' inspired me to write this, and it has taken me nearly four months to finish it so I hope you all enjoy it!

It had been a long week.

As in each second of the day felt like it should have been an hour kind of week, and Lena could feel the tension building at her temples. She was sat in her office on Friday night at 9pm, desperately trying to finish typing up a report that would be needed at the Board Meeting with potential new investors on Monday morning. To put it lightly, she was exhausted – although she supposed that had as much to do with having homicidal maniacs as family members just as much as being a CEO.

The entire week had been back to back meetings to deal with shareholders and discussions with various companies over future business endeavours. She couldn’t even go home and relax with a glass of red wine at the end of the day, as **every. single. evening** had been an event in her social calendar in which she was expected to attend for the tedious reason of make small talk with boring white middle aged men in suits that probably voted for Donald Trump.

 _Yes_ , Lena thought, by _Tuesday_ morning she already felt like it had been a long week and now it was Friday evening already. There simply wasn’t enough hours in the day.

Lena took a small break from her typing and leaned back in her chair, stretching out her now stiff spine - grimacing as it cracked in protest - and rolled her head, easing the crick in her neck. She stood up and walked over to her water decanter and poured herself a glass of water, taking a sip. She was walking back to her desk when her mobile phone started ringing. She quickened her pace and picked it up, smiling at the name that appeared on the screen before swiping right and answering on the third ring.

“Lena Luthor” the voice at the other end drawled, although full of compassion, and Lena could hear his smirk.

“Harry Taylor!” Lena exclaimed as she heard the voice of her old college friend, one of the only friends she had in the world (you know, on account of her being a Luthor and her brother being a crazy, murderous psychopath).

“Lena, I’m in National City, I landed an hour ago and I have decided we are going out” Harry all but shouted down the phone; “I’m with Joey too”

“I can’t  go out tonight Harry, I'm working” Lena sighed, sitting back down at her desk taking another sip of her glass of water before setting it down on her L Corp coaster.

“I know, I’m in the lobby” Harry drawled down the phone,

“What”? Lena exclaimed standing up quickly, knocking her knee against her desk, “Come up”

“Well, if I come up we’ll never get you to leave; but if you come down here and see us that’s the hard part done. Don’t make us sit here all night waiting for you, because we will. What’s the point of being the boss if you can’t delegate every now and then, and besides, you’re always working, live a little” Harry pointed out and Lena felt herself start to relax slightly, warming to the idea of actually going out with actual friends - as opposed to acquaintances using her for her money - sounding more appealing than sitting in her office at – she glanced at her clock on the wall - 9pm on a Friday.

“Give me five minutes” Lena exaggeratingly sighed into the phone, smiling at the triumphant whooping down the phone from Harry and hung up. Placing her phone on the desk next to her laptop, she quickly reviewed her report and then saved her Word Document.

Lena felt a rush of exhilaration as she walked into the elevator. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been out, much less out with actual friends to have fun, rather than just to go to and pretend to be interested in some boring man speak about something she had little to no interest in. No. Going out for fun was a long forgotten concept for Lena Luthor, and she felt a slight flutter of excitement in her belly as the elevator arrived at the lobby.

As the doors slid open, the first thing she saw was her two friends. Harry and Joey had been her best friends in college, and they still talked now, but Harry lived in Gotham working for Wayne Enterprises, and Joey lived in New York working at a high end law firm so their meetings in person were few and far between.

The security guard  - who’s name was George and who had worked for L Corp since the Lex Luthor Sr days - who was on duty that night had to do a double take as he saw two men run over to his illustrious CEO and pull her into a fierce hug, all three of them trading smiles and greetings. George had been with L Corp for years, survived the reign of terror from both Lex Luthor Jr and Sr, and had accepted the move from Metropolis to National City when his only daughter moved across the country to attend college. George had a soft spot for Lena. He had been around long enough to see her grow up. He had known her from the days when she was a small child who had used to come in to work with her father; and then back in Metropolis when she had been part of the Research and Development team in the basement before becoming CEO. And in all those years he had never seen Lena Luthor smile quite that widely, or that truly - they never usually reached her eyes.

George smiled to himself as the trio extracted themselves from their hug. And as he nodded to them upon exit with a small wink, Lena gave him a small wave. It was because of Lena that his daughter got into college. Lena had spent a good hundred hours or so tutoring her in Engineering – and it had gotten her a scholarship to the most prestigious engineering college in the country.

Yes, George thought as the three headed out of the building laughing, Lena Luthor deserved every nice thing the universe could give her. A night out with friends was a start.

**

The taxi pulled to a stop in front of a classy looking building, and Lena smirked in disbelief as she looked at the sign.

‘ _ **Seduction – for an elite clientele’**_

“You bought me to a _strip club_ ” Lena deadpanned as she glanced at her two friends, who were practically vibrating with excitement.

“No, this isn’t a strip club” Harry struggled to keep a straight face, and Lena raises a perfect eyebrow,

“It’s an exotic dancers club” Joey chucked at his two friends and stepped forwards to link his right arm with Lena’s left. “And don’t worry we checked, this is for an elite clientele, so there won’t be any news stories of Lena Luthor in the morning. No more than normal anyway, and they’ll only be about your inherent evilness and your families tendency to try and murder people”

Lena chuckled at that. Usually when her family was brought up she stiffened, especially since Lex went mad and the whole Superman thing happened. But with these two she knew it was in mirth. They’ve known her long enough to truly know her for her own value. The true Lena and they have been her friends since. They are the only two people in her life who don’t ever ask for anything in return for their friendship. Just for her to be herself.

“Besides,” Harry continued stepping and linking with Lena’s other arm, “Remember last time we went to a strip club”?

Lena did.

It ended up with her going home with one of the strippers after an embarrassingly high number of tequila shots, and a front page story the next day with a full page photo of Lena kissing the stripper as they exited the club at 4am.

Lillian never did forgive her for that one...

“It was a few weeks after I told you I was gay and pointed out I’ve never been to one. You two felt it imperative that you rectify that immediately” Lena grinned at the memory, it being one of the best she had – and not because Destiny ( _was that her name_?) had done that thing with her tongue multiple times that night.

“Come on Lena, it’ll be fun, we all go, have a few drinks, enjoy the ladies, and then hopefully, you and I get laid” Joey eyed Harry with mock disappointment, “You know, as someone had to go and get engaged”

Harry just laughed.

“Besides, you look hot and it would be a shame to let that outfit go to waste, it deserves to see more that just the penthouse office of L Corp” Joey continued.

Lena looked down at herself and had to admit she felt good about her wardrobe choices that morning. Wearing black tapered leg trousers, a white blouse that had the top few buttons undone showing just the right amount of chest, and a black fitted blazer paired with black Louboutin ‘ _fuck me’_ heels and a burgundy Prada bag, with her hair scraped back into a high ponytail, Lena matched her friends. Both Joey and Harry wearing suits despite having spent four hours on a plane - although Joey’s was grey.

“Hang on” Joey halted their walk and pulled something out of his pocket, moving to stand in front of Lena. He put something around her neck and she smirked and raised one eyebrow at him as she realised it was an untied bowtie, hanging around her neck and on the outside of her blouse.

“Damn girl, I do wish you weren’t gay” Joey sighed, “you look amazing”

Harry echoed Joey’s thoughts, and Lena laughed as they entered the club.

**

It wasn’t what she expected. It was more like a classy wine bar than a strip club. The whole place was decorated in black and gold, with a black marble floor and black leather booths with a gold trim on the table. The bar at the back was gold topped and the lighting was dim except for the lights behind the bottles lined up on the wall behind the bar staff.

Harry found them an empty booth near the stage with the perfect view of the whole area. Lena slid in after Harry and settled in next to him as a waitress dressed in an elegant, fitted black dress came over to take their drink order. Lena ordered a glass of champagne – “Make it a bottle” Harry had grinned at the waitress – and the men ordered their beers before they settled back into conversation, only pausing when their drinks arrived.

They were slightly cut off when the already dim lighting disappeared entirely; the whole place plunged into darkness. The lights near the stage turned on and the music started – a tune Lena recognised but she wasn’t sure where from, being a CEO of a multi billion dollar company meant she didn’t get to go to clubs and listen to music often.

A girl introduced as _Major Lane_ appeared on stage in a military uniform. She was a pretty brunette with short hair and brown eyes, and Lena watched as the girl did her routine to the song playing. When it was over Lena politely clapped and smirked as she watched Joey try and force his eyes back into his head.

The next couple of acts appeared at different intervals and the clapping got louder and more excited for each act as all the other patrons got steadily drinker as the time wore on and it got later and later.

Lena felt a sufficient buzz flow through her veins as one bottle of champagne turned into two, and Joey felt it wise to buy a few jagerbombs (“ _What are we 19”? Harry had laughed good naturedly and drank his before Lena had even taken the first sip)._

When the last stage act of the night was announced as ‘ _Supergirl_ ’ Lena was intrigued.

‘ _Don’t Play’_ by Halsey started  of softly over the speakers before getting gradually louder... And then the girl appeared on stage.

Lena felt her jaw drop as the woman walked over to centre stage in a long sleeved blue leotard, red heels and a red cape. She had intense blue eyes and blonde hair that fell in soft waves around her shoulders and Lena swallowed as they made eye contact. The girl smirked and looked away, slowly sliding the came off her shoulders and she danced around a pole.

 _‘Had that been there the whole time’_? Lena thought nervously.

The woman on stage made a show for a few second before completely ripping off her leotard, leaving her in a dark blue lace bra and panties. Lena forgot how to breathe at the amount of skin now on display, and she leaned forward in her seat, not noticing the looks exchanged by Harry and Joey.

Lena gulped as the woman danced and saw her abdominal muscles flex, and her biceps become taught as she reached behind herself to grab the pole.

Having arms like that should be illegal.

When the song ended and the woman exited the stage, it was no surprise to Lena that she had the loudest cheer of the night. Lena sat back in her seat and ordered a double whiskey from the passing waitress.

**

It was only when Lena returned from the bathroom - feeling slightly unsteady on her feet – that she noticed Harry and Joey smirking at her.

“What”? She asked incredulously, frowning slightly at them.

“Nothing” they both answered quickly, too quickly Lena thought. It didn’t take her long to figure out they’d done something untoward when one of the dancers from earlier in the night - ‘ _Major Lane was it?’_ Lena tried to remember from the haze of alcohol clouding her mind – came over dressed in a black corset with heels and suspenders and grabbed her hand, grinning before pulling her out of her seat and towards the back of the club. Lena glanced back at Joey and Harry who grinned and gave her a thumbs up as she blindly followed.

She glared at them.

 

* * *

 

 

Major Lane deposited her in a brightly lit room, black curtains covering three of the walls, black and gold wallpaper on the remaining wall with a black carpet covering the floor, mirrors with fairytale like gold frames sat  almost hazardously on the opposite wall, giving the room a depth it shouldn’t have had otherwise. Lena sat on the black leather chair as motioned to by the small brunette dancer.

“Oh honey, you might need this” Major Lane handed her another glass of whiskey and left the room.

Lena sat on the chair, leaning forward with her legs being held slightly apart, with the whiskey held lightly in both hands as she rested her forearms on her thighs, helping to support her upper body weight. (At some point another button on her blouse had come undone but she was too far gone to care about her image and what people may think about her – they spent every waking hour of her life judging her anyway)..

It was a few minutes before the door opened, and the beautiful blonde dancer from the stage stepped into the room. Lena gulped as the blonde smiled at her, eyes wandering over Lena’s body. Lena counted to ten as the dancer shut the door behind her and then downed the rest of the whiskey, putting the glass under her chair before straightening back up and smiling back.

“Lena right”? The girl asked, as she walked over to Lena, standing before her with her legs apart, leaning forwards showing an illegal amount of cleavage, to rest her hands on Lena's thighs. Lena managed a nod.

“Wonderful” the girl beamed and Lena blushed, silently chastising herself for becoming a horny white male. “My name is Elle, is there anything you’d feel uncomfortable with during this”? She asked kindly giving Lena a 1000 watt smile.

“No, whatever you want to do is good with me” Lena purred feigning more confidence than she felt as she got her words out without stammering, giving herself a mental high-five when she saw Elle blush in the dim light.

Elle caught herself and smiled again before as any traces of the blush disappeared leaving Lena thinking she had imagined it. Elle moved over to the door and as she fiddled with the dial that controlled the lights, dimming them to a more intimate setting. Lena grabbed the seat part of her chair at her sides with both hands and willed herself to breathe as a switch seemed to flick in Elle and the sunny personality fell away and was replaced with a sultry seductive look.

The music started – _'Love me Now'_ by John Legend except it had been slowed down and seemed to have a more electric beat - and Lena took a deep breath, feeling completely out of her depth for the first time in her life when it came to women. Usually she smiled, and who she was got her the rest without her having to actually do or say much. It’s was kind of amazing how many women were willing to sleep with her simply so they could say to their friends they’ve slept with The Lena Luthor. Of course Jess (her ever so loyal and highly appreciated assistant) would later drop by the woman in questions apartment the next day and pay them off to stop them spreading the word to the paparazzi that Lena Luthor was a player – the whole world already knew she was gay. Bitch and murderer were one thing, but God forbid people think she was a slut.

Lena had to get her kicks somewhere...

In the present, Elle sauntered back over from the light switch on the wall, swaying her hips as she stopped in front of Lena, suddenly dropping down into a low squat and as she came back up she twisted so she had her back to Lena and she pushed her ass out. The now red lace panties (‘hadn’t they been blue earlier’?) the same shade as Lena’s face. She was going to kill Harry and Joey.

_If Elle didn’t kill her first..._

Elle swayed her hips with the music and brought her hands up to run through her hair and then spun around and took a step back. She smirked and all of a sudden Elle was standing between Lena’s legs, her right hand gripping Lena’s ponytail and she pulled it down sharply, pulling Lena’s head back. Elle leaned down and put her face in front of Lena’s, biting her own bottom lip.

Lena whimpered.

Elle winked and she moved behind Lena on the chair, running her hands down Lena’s arms, before moving them back up to lightly Lena felt the Goosebumps rise on her skin, despite the room being unnecessarily warm. The hands then moved around to her stomach and then moved slowly and firmly up Lena’s torso and around her breasts, one hand coming up around her throat gently, before carrying on and cupping her jaw. Elle leaned forward and Lena felt Elle’s warm lips at her throat, before feeling a small nip and then a hot tongue soothed the area in question.

Lena had never been so turned on in her entire life.

Elle moved back around in front of her and slowly, torturously slow, moved one leg so that she was straddling Lena’s lap, before lowering herself down completely and Lena had to bite her own lip to keep from groaning. Elle’s hands once again moved down Lena’s arms, settling on her hands; that were now gripping so hard at either side of the chair Lena was surprised she hadn’t broken it. Elle’s hands gently released her own, guiding them up so that they rested on Elle’s hips. Lena could feel the lace of Elle’s underwear and feel the strong thigh muscles writhing underneath soft tanned skin. Elle’s arms came up to hold the back of the chair, the back rest ending at Lena’s neck, and if Lena thought those biceps were impressive when she saw them on stage, it didn’t compare to seeing them either side of her head.

Lena forgot how to breathe when Elle started to grind her hips down sensually, her breasts - encased in red lace – getting closer to Lena’s own face.

At this point Lena forgot how to breathe and everything went a bit blurry around the edges as she got lost in deep blue eyes and the smell of vanilla and sunshine.

All too soon Elle was climbing off her lap.

“Thanks darling” Elle winked, “I’ll make sure that Major Lane has another whiskey waiting for you when you rejoin your friends” and she sauntered out of the room, leaving Lena with a pounding heart and ruined underwear.

She was going to kill Joey and Harry.

 

* * *

 

It had been one week. One whole week since Lena had been to Seduction with Joey and Harry, and she hadn’t been able to stop thinking of the beautiful blonde who went by Supergirl. It was manageable Lena thought, until she had spaced out in the middle of an important conference call, imagining soft lips doing impossibly miraculous things to her neck. It had been slightly awkward when she had been asked a question, and as it startled her back into the present - her face and neck warm with desire – she had no idea what they had been talking about.

Which is how she found herself stood outside Seduction again on the following Friday at 10pm, trying to pluck up the courage to go in.

“Is this your first time”? A voice asked next to her, pulling her out of her own head; where her brain had been positively screaming at her this was a terrible idea. She had been lucky to get away with no articles or photos appearing in the media the first time around, a second was surely tempting fate.

The woman that had asked her the question appeared in her peripherals, and she turned to her right to take her in. She was wearing a black leather jacket, which sort of distracted you from how small she was - not in a short way, but just as in the woman was extremely petite – but she gave off an incredibly tough aura. She was obviously of Latina descent with her dark hair was worn in loose waves. As she smiled at Lena, dimples appeared in her cheeks that could probably stop world wars.

“No, just... my first time alone, my friends have gone back to their respective cities and I’m trying to do more on a Friday night that work and sit at home watching reruns of Orphan Black on Netflix” Lena laughed, the smaller woman somehow putting her at complete ease.

“That sounds depressing” the smaller woman deadpanned, “Sounds like I showed up at the right time. Maggie Sawyer”

“Lena Lu-“ Lena trailed off mid introduction and she saw Maggie raise an eyebrow.

“I already know who you are, I’m a cop for the NCPD” Maggie shrugged as Lena froze suddenly. Her last name and the police didn’t have a very good track record.

“Oh,” Lena deflated as she thought that once again, her name that she was adopted in to was ruining her chance at making a friend.

“And it’s no big deal, tonight you are just Lena, who happens to be visiting a strip club with her new friendly neighbourhood cop friend” Maggie grinned again and Lena felt hope appear in her mind again.

_“Really”?_

_“Really._ Besides, I could really do with a drink and from what I’ve heard, you may be able to actually keep up Luthor” Maggie laughed, before they both made their way inside.

Two hours later, and there had been so sign of Supergirl, and Lena was trying not to let her disappointment show on her  face. Maggie seemed to be on a first name basis with everyone who worked in the club, “my sister-in-law used to work here, and my girlfriend Alex, is one of the security guards. I come in, drink for free, and then we go home together” she had explained.

Maggie also kept getting Lena free drinks, introducing her to the bar staff as ‘ _my new best friend Lena’_. (Lena pretended it didn’t make her all warm and fuzzy inside).

It was when Maggie disappeared to use the bathroom that Lena plucked up the courage to ask one of the staff members – _Major Lane_ , or Lucy as Maggie had called her, much to the indignation of Lucy, although there wasn’t a lot of annoyance in her tone as she admonished Maggie - where Supergirl was.

“Supergirl, oh you mean Elle” Lucy nodded her head slowly, realisation dawning on her face as Lena blushed; “Look, I shouldn’t even say anything, but Maggie seems to like you and has vouched for you already tonight and girl has good instincts, and Kara said you seemed sweet after your private show last week. But Kara has left. She was only working here to help pay off her college tuition, but she’s just got a new job with a good salary increase, so doesn’t need it anymore”.

“I see, well, if you see her, please pass on my regards and wish her luck for me” Lena sighed, knowing that it was probably a little bit weird for her to be saying that about a woman she had only met once, especially as it had been a... business transaction so to speak.

“I will do Lena” Lucy smiled softly and gently squeezed Lena’s upper arm before disappearing to the next table to take an order.

When Maggie returned to their table, she noticed Lena’s mood but decided not to comment, simply going up to the bar to order another couple of shots.

Lena didn’t notice Lena and Lucy conferring at the bar, both casting a look in Lena’s direction as she watched the latest performer - _The White Martian_ \- dance on stage.

 

It had been three weeks since that night, and Lena had been happily surprised that Maggie had taken her number and made sure they had met up for lunch a couple of times since the night in the club. (Joey and Harry, whilst finding it hilarious Lena had been to the club again just to stalk the beautiful stripper, had been very proud of Lena for making it out of her comfort zone and making a new friend). It had mainly been a few quick lunches in between meetings at a small Vegan place close to her office and the two had discussed everything, from coming out, to Maggie’s work with the police and her girlfriend Alex, to Lena’s horrible family. But today, Maggie had for some reason asked Lena to meet her at Noonan’s – a small bistro the other side of the city.

**Maggie: ‘Trust me, you’ll see why when you get there’ *winkyface***

Lena had simply text back an agreement; and after hastily shoving Jess out of the office to go and enjoy an extended lunch break, got into her car and asked her driver to drive her to Noonan’s. If he was surprised at the unusual request, he didn’t show it.

As Lena arrived, she saw Maggie sat at one of the booths overlooking the counter, and she waved and made her way over. As she sat, she greeted Maggie and the two started up a casual conversation about their days. As their lunch arrived, everything seemed normal, although Lena noted Maggie seemed somewhat on edge, and kept glancing towards the door but thought maybe it was just the case she was working on. She did say it was a particularly tough one.

That was until Maggie suddenly sat up straight and announced she needed the bathroom, but could Lena please be a dear and go to the counter and order her another coffee; before throwing a $20 note at her and running away.

Lena was getting more confused by the minute, but nonetheless got up from their table, and made her way over to the bar, where a blonde woman stood in front of her, dressed in a pair of navy blue chinos and a light blue shirt. As she took her plate of sticky buns from the waitress she turned around and Lena felt herself freeze.

It was _Supergirl._

“Uhm, hi” she said, shaking herself out of her daze; “You probably don’t remember me, but...”

“How could I forget you,” the blonde laughed, “Hi Lena”

 _‘She remembers my name’_ ran on a loop inside Lena’s head for  good thirty seconds as she just stared at the bashful grin on the other woman’s face opening and closing her mouth as she tried to think of something to say.

Instead she laughed nervously.

“I swear I’m usually better at this” she winced, but instantly calmed down from her internal panic at not knowing what to say upon hearing the blonde’s small chuckle.

“How about we start again?” the blonde started, holding out her hand for Lena to shake, to which Lena accepted, “I’m Kara Danvers”

Lena smiled a genuine smile that lit up her entire face and made her eyes sparkle.

“Kara”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lena didn’t notice Alex and Maggie sat back in their booth staring at the two women stood by the counter, high-fiving each other over the table.


End file.
